


Amanda's Deathday

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Ghostly Bullied Girls [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Ella and Samey celebrate Amanda Michelle Todd's deathday.





	Amanda's Deathday

Samey and Ella walked into the cemetery and saw a grave

Here lies Amanda Michelle Todd

1996-2012

Ella puts a bouquet of flowers on Amanda's grave.

Samey sniffed

Samey puts the candles on Amanda's grave.

Ella said "Sammy are you okay"

Samey said "Yeah i-"

But Samey bursts to tears

Ella hugged Samey

Ella and Samey walked out of the cemetery.

Suddenly Amanda's ghost appears

Amanda's ghost said "Thank you hope you remember me"

Amanda's ghost disappears


End file.
